


A Song Of Good Cheer

by GameCake



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Cute, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek is a mother hen, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Stiles tries to seduce Derek, Stiles-centric, and then when sober, as much as you can fit in 2k words, basically Alpha!Derek, casual cuddling, sorta - Freeform, stiles is drunk, while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameCake/pseuds/GameCake
Summary: Christmas was possibly Stiles's favourite day. His first memory was of the second Christmas he experienced.  He remembers being too small to understand why the house was different, why his mamma was extra beautiful, why they let him eat so much and why there were so many people. He remembers being disappointed that he had to go to bed that early when everyone got to stay up. And he remembers waking up the next morning to his parents giving him his present. Suffice to say, Christmas was his favourite day of the year ever since. This particular year, though, things might have gotten out of hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!  
> Unbeta'd sorry :(
> 
> Hope you enjoy this and have a great holiday session!
> 
> Title inspired by "Carol of The Bells" hohohoho

Christmas was possibly Stiles's favourite day. His first memory was of the second Christmas he experienced.  He remembers being too small to understand why the house was different, why his mamma was extra beautiful, why they let him eat so much and why there were so many people. He remembers being disappointed that he had to go to bed that early when everyone got to stay up. And he remembers waking up the next morning to his parents giving him his present.

 

But since the pack got together Christmas became an even more exciting day. After the first 2 years, the tension died down and they became a real pack, they enjoyed being together and at each other's presence.  Even with Jackson.

 

Furthermore, Stiles found out about Derek's birthday. Which he had been conveniently ignoring the first 2 years. Derek was born on the 25th, and Stiles was both offended and happy to find out.

 

Ever since, Derek was in charge of the Christmas dinner. They held a tradition now. The pack would gather in Derek's loft at least a week prior to Christmas and decorate the whole thing. On Christmas, everyone would cook something and around the evening, they would gather to the loft and spend the rest of the night together. Eating, drinking and having fun.

 

This particular year, though, things might have gotten out of hand. Stiles was officially 21 and he had every right to drink as much as he wanted even with his father's presence.

 

So he drank. He drank almost too much. Not enough to want to puke -not much at least- but enough to talk too much and act stupid as hell.

 

He vaguely knew he was not acting right, a small part of his brain kept whispering "Stiles, no", but most of him said, “Stiles, yes!”. His dad kept giving him disappointed looks, even though Stiles didn’t understand why.

 

Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what he was doing. He remembers a lot of chocolate, a lot of dancing, Lydia mocking him and hitting on Derek. At some point, he fell on Scott and they ended up on the floor, laughing so much that he was worried he would stop breathing.

 

Almost everyone had drunk a little too much. The parents were much more contained, of course, having drank too little, and Boyd was a presence of calmness, seriously, Stiles thought the man couldn’t get drunk. And then there was Derek. He was composed but also frantic. He seemed to be the one that controlled their tendencies. He took the bottle straight out of Stiles’s hand 4 times thus far, while he completely took away the wolfsbane infused alcohol, because he claimed that too much could actually be poisonous.

 

He was vastly becoming the mum friend that worried over everyone and Stiles found it _hilarious_. He told Derek as much, but Derek didn’t appreciate the sentiment.

 

Around 4 am, people started leaving. Melissa decided that it was better to leave then, before Scott and Isaac drink any more, so the sheriff, Chris and she, loaded their cars with all the ‘kids’ and they dropped them off back to their houses. Well, almost all.

 

Stiles had a total tantrum and refused to leave. He was hugging Derek’s right side like dear life and wouldn’t move. When they tried to move him, he would start yelling bloody murder. When Derek tried to extract him, he looked up at him, with the most betrayed expression he could muster… and started crying. Which… he would probably regret doing when he was sober again. The Sheriff sighed in defeat after that and they decided that it was for the best to let him sleep over for the night. Stiles seemed overly pleased at the situation, much to everyone else’s dismay.

 

It was barely half an hour later that Stiles went overboard with his teasing on Derek. Derek seemed tired, but he wasn’t willing to sleep until Stiles did, and hell no, Stiles wasn’t ready for sleep, he was ready to seduce him.

 

He started by singing. He was probably terrible and off-key, but he was singing love songs like there was no tomorrow. Derek didn’t seem to get the hint, though, he was chuckling at Stiles’s dedications, like it was funny. It wasn’t. Stiles would be offended if he wasn’t so caught up on thinking of another way to hit on Derek.

 

He tried to be suggestive, he tried to be seductive and flirty, _he even used terrible pickup lines_ , but Derek didn’t even seem to notice. Then came the absolutely _brilliant_ idea. He started undressing when Derek stood up to tidy the room a bit. He started with his -ruined from all the food and wine- dress shirt. Then he tried to take off his skinny black jeans, but he had forgotten he had his shoes on, and the jeans were too tight and caught on his thighs, so he ended up on his ass on the floor by the couch.

 

At the sound of him falling and the loud groan, Derek rushed back to the room and helped Stiles back on the couch. “What are you even doing?” he asked in a scolding tone.

 

“I wanted them off, but these stupid jeans are too tight and I hate them, it’s all Lydia’s fault!” he exclaimed angrily in a slur of words that it was doubtful that Derek could understand.

 

Derek neglected to reply, as he kneeled and started undoing Stiles’s laces in order to remove his shoes. Stiles didn’t notice, though, he was too caught up in the image of _Derek kneeling in front of him._ His mind was so preoccupied with the thought, that he almost – _almost_ \- missed Derek tugging his jeans off.

 

That was his chance, he realised.

 

As quick as a drunk human being can move, Stiles opened his legs and caged Derek before he leaned over him. He tugged at his chin and dived in for a kiss. Stiles had barely a moment to smile in the kiss in triumph, before he was shoved back. He pouted and tried to repeat the action, but Derek kept him at bay by catching both of his arms and pressing them against his chest.

 

“No, Stiles.” He stated firmly.

 

He sounded like the whispering voice in Stiles’s head and Stiles didn’t like that voice. He groaned and thrashed a little, but Derek wasn’t bulging. “But I wanna kiss you!” Stiles slurred in frustration.

 

“No, you don’t.”  Derek said with finality.

 

“But please, Derek, _please._ ” Stiles pleaded and tried to use his best puppy eyes.

 

“No.” Derek posted with a poker face. “You know what, maybe that’s the cue for you to sleep.” He considered and then swiftly took Stiles in his arms to carry him to the bed.

 

Stiles wasn’t displeased with the situation, no he was happy. He sighed happily and snuggled close to Derek’s chest. “I love it when you carry me around.”

 

“No, you hate it.” Derek counteracted.

 

Stiles frowned. “No, I am a hundred per thousand sure… wait… no, a thousand percent sure I love it. See? A thousand. I am very sure.”

 

Derek smiled fondly. “Whatever you say.” He said and placed him gently on the bed.

 

When he tried to straighten up, Stiles started whining and kept clinging to his arm. “No, no no, don’t leave, stay with me.”

 

“I’m not leaving, I am going to take my clothes off.” Derek assured and when Stiles let him go, he manhandled his body so that he was lying to his side. “Stay like this, I am going to the bathroom.”

 

With Derek gone, Stiles realised just how tired he was. He wasn’t sure how much time passed, honestly, he was dozing off anyway, when he felt Derek crawling on the bed beside him. That was enough to wake him up again.

 

Stiles turned around so fast, that he got nauseous enough to stop all his movements and ride it out. Derek obviously caught up and he sighed before he gently moved Stiles back to his original position, mindful not to jostle him too much and inspire another dizzy spell.

 

“You are going to stay there and not move at all. Do you understand?” He said with a growl using his Alpha-voice.

 

Stiles whined at that but nodded anyway. Derek let an affirmative sound and nuzzled a little at Stiles’s back.

 

He didn’t bother to move his hands from Stiles’s waist, where he let them in order to prevent him from moving, for the rest of the night.

 

**

On the morning the day after Christmas, Stiles wasn’t feeling good. He was hungover and his head was pounding and his stomach was growling angrily, but he wasn’t hungry.

 

Breakfast was unpleasant. His stomach hated him a little bit, but he managed to keep everything down. He was not willing to do much of anything else either. After breakfast, he simply crawled back on the bed and whined into Derek’s pillow.

 

Derek chose that moment to enter the loft, as he had left before Stiles woke up, even though he had made breakfast. “Does your head hurt?” he asked when he got closer.

 

Stiles simply let another whine in response. It was enough, though. Derek placed his warm palm on the side of Stiles’s face and started leaching the terrible pounding away.

 

Things looked up after that. As soon as Stiles started feeling better, they moved to the couch and watched TV while they chatted about last night’s events.

 

Stiles seemed to not remember much, but it was funny to hear what he had done. “Okay, what was the weirdest thing I did?” he asked after a while.

 

“You tried to kiss me.” Derek said casually.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh loudly. “Come on, you can do better than that, I would want to kiss you even if I was sober, tell me about something I wouldn’t do.” He said with mid-laugh and turned to look at Derek. And Derek… he wasn’t laughing. He wasn’t smiling either. He was watching Stiles as if he was the most bizarre sight he had ever seen. Stiles’s laugh died down then. “What?” he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

 

“You mean it?” Derek asked seriously.

 

Stiles frowned. “I mean what?”

 

“That you would want to kiss me, do you mean it?”

 

Stiles hadn’t really realised that he had let that slip and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. “Yeah.” He admitted. There was no use in lying, Derek would pick it up anyway.

 

Derek seemed shocked. His eyes had widened and he looked at Stiles in amazement. Then, the strangest thing happened. Derek leaned in and kissed him.

 

Derek _kissed_ Stiles. Derek kissed _Stiles._ _Derek_ kissed Stiles.

 

There were not enough times Stiles could think about it without feeling awed.

 

He did stop thinking about it, though, because _Derek was kissing him_ and he needed to focus on the kiss rather than the fact that it was happening.

 

The kiss itself was chaste, sweet and warm. Neither tried to go any further than the firm touch of each other’s lips, and neither seemed to mind.

 

When they parted, they didn’t move away, Stiles rested his forehead against Derek’s and they simply sat there staring at each other.

 

“You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do this.” Stiles said with a smirk.

 

Derek shared a genially happy smile. “Me too.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” Stiles asked.

 

“Why didn’t _you?_ ” Derek countered with his own question.

 

“Point taken.” Stiles muttered with a smile and dived back in to kiss Derek again. “It’s good that you started this, because there is a band I like that is coming next week and I always wanted to go to a concert with a date.” He muttered when they broke away and settled closer to him on the couch.

 

“Are you asking me out?”  Derek asked with a smirk.

 

“Hell yeah, I am!” Stiles emphasised and nuzzled into Derek’s chest. “Now that I know my crush isn’t one-sided you can’t get rid of me.”

 

“I would never dream of it.” Derek said truthfully and kissed Stiles’s head.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.game-cake.tumblr.com)


End file.
